Vacuum processing chambers are generally used for chemical vapor depositing (CVD) and etching of materials on substrates by supplying process gas to the vacuum chamber and application of a RF field to the gas. Examples of parallel plate, transformer coupled plasma (TCP, also called inductively coupled plasma or ICP), and electron-cyclotron resonance (ECR) reactors are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,462; 4,948,458; and 5,200,232. The substrates are held in place within the vacuum chamber during processing by substrate holders. Conventional substrate holders include mechanical clamps and electrostatic clamps (ESC). Examples of mechanical clamps and ESC substrate holders are provided in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,029 and commonly owned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/401,524 filed on Mar. 10, 1995. Substrate holders in the form of an electrode can supply radiofrequency (RF) power into the chamber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,618.
Plasma processing systems wherein an antenna coupled to a radiofrequency (RF) source energizes gas into a plasma state within a process chamber are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,458; 5,198,718; 5,241,245; 5,304,279; 5,346,578; 5,401,350; and 5,405,480. In such systems, the antenna is located outside the process chamber and the RF energy is supplied into the chamber through a dielectric window. Such processing systems can be used for a variety of semiconductor processing applications such as etching, deposition, resist stripping, etc.